Sue Sylvester is a MONSTER
by Caimee Burgers
Summary: Percy, his family and Nico move to Lima and attend WHMS.
1. Intro

"Perseus darling!" Sally Blofis called to her son from across the small apartment. "Are you packed yet? The train is leaving in 4 hours!"

"Yeah Ma, I'm packed." Percy answered walking into the room with a box in hand.

"Oh gods. You need a haircut." Sally rolled her eyes in the direction of Percy. His messy black hair was falling into his face, hiding his sea-green eyes.

Nico entered the room a smirk on his face "Yeah _Perseus _I can't even see your _beautiful _eyes." He mocked, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Percy.

"Stop fooling around guys!" Sally scolded. " Paul is waiting outside!"

Percy glanced towards his mother, looking sheepish. "Come on Nico. You can help me carry boxes." Percy said pulling the younger boy towards his bedroom.

"Actually I'm _extremely_ busy." Nico protested tugging the other way.

"Look." Percy said once they were safely inside his room. " My moms under an insane amount of stress right now and I really don't need you coming here and stressing _me _out. Because if you do there will only be a lot of yelling which my mom can't handle right now." He took a deep breath after his speech.

"Woah, relax dude." Nico said staring at Percy wide eyed. "_Please._"

Percy shook his head, causing his hair to fly around his face. " Sorry. I'm just bummed about having to move to _Lima Ohio. _I didn't even know that was a place until a month ago. Lima_, _who names a place _Lima?_" Percy asked to nobody in particular.

* * *

**On The Train**

"Urgh, I do not want to go to _LIMA" _Percy whined.

Nico rolled his eyes out the window. Percy hadn't stopped complaining since they'd boarded the train. "I know, it makes me think of _Lima Beans. _And nobody likes Lima Beans."

Paul frowned. " I for one, like Lima Beans _very much. _And Lima –the place not the bean- is a great town. I spent a good part of my childhood there. I had a good buddy-William Schuester. We used to be inseperable." Then as an after thought he added: " Just like you two."

As one the boys scrunched up faces in disgust at the suggestion. "Really?" Percy asked. "It says here my _Spanish teacher_ is Mr. Shcuester."

" Well I'll be." Pondered Paul. " I suppose it could be the same person, though I doubt it. Will was always the wild one, hardly likely he became a teacher. He was supposed to become a broadway star."

Nico smirked. "A _broadway star? _Was he gay?"

" You never kinow. could be Williams husband." Percy said.

Paul, insulted looked at the two boys. " Will was not _gay _in fact he was a very, _very _straight guy."

"Do not like the implications there." Nico whispered in Percy ear.

" Uh, Paul if you don't mind me asking-how would you know _that _much about his, uh, _physical _relationships?" Percy asked Paul. Then turning to Nico he added. " And what does _implications _mean?"

"Dude, are you serious?" Nico exclaimed.

Percy nodded sheepishly.

Paul sighed. "He dated a girl named Terry all throughout highschool. Ahh Terry….." Sally slapped him across the face angrily. " Uh anyways" Paul continued. "We-like almost any teenage boys would- loved to, uh, brag." Paul coughed into his fist, looking down.

" Oh I know what you mean." Nico smirked.

" Boys! Can you please stop being so…. Like boys!" Sally sputtered angrily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rachel Bs P.O.V**

Today is the first day of school here at WMHS. This is my third year at this school, I never really _liked _this school, and being at the bottom of the food chain does that to you. What with all the slushying, and dumpster throwing it's hard to be excited.

But this year I've got a lot to look forward to Glee gets another year; I can finally join grade eleven drama, junior prom, and so much more. Not only do I get all of that but also I get to spend it with my amazing boyfriend, Finn Hudson! On top of all that I have friends this year-actual friends. All of us in glee grew closer over the summer and got along really well! If I may say so myself I have changed a lot this summer. Everyone is telling me that at least. They all say I'm a lot less loud, obnoxious, aggressive, and well annoying.

So I made a list of things to accomplish this year (I haven't changed completely) and number one on the list is to make friends outside of glee. I smoothed down my skirt and fixed my cardigan and went walking down the hallway. I was close to the staircase, when I saw Dave Karofsky with a slushy in hand.

"Miss Berry may I ask for your assistance" Principle figgins asked taking me out of my thoughts. I looked down the hallway and saw Dave was getting closer. I quickly walked right in to his office

"Yes Principle Figgins?" I asked

"Can you be a tour guide for these two new students, they are from New York. Their names are Nico and Percy." Figgins asked in his thick Indian accent, gesturing to two boys around my age.

"Hey." The one named Percy said. He was tall, only a little shorter then Finn. He had messy Jet-black hair and sea green eyes. All together he was very attractive yet goofy looking at the same time.

"Sure lets get going guys." I said in my perfect daughter voice

As we were walking Nico asked for my number at lest 3 times each time ending with me informing him about Finn and Percy punching him. He was an all around good-looking guy just a bit Goth and kinda intimidating….

"So any interesting clubs to join here.." Percy asked trying to avoid any more awkward silence.

"Yes there's this great club called glee were we all sing dance and play music…" I started rambling he looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Here I will just give you the class number." I said taking his pen out his pocket

"You might not wanna do th-.." Percy said while I pressed the cap on it and it expanded to a sword im not even kidding.

"AHHHHH"

"PUT IT DOWN"

"OMG IT'S A FRIKENG SWORD!"

"PUT IT DOWN"

"RACHEL WATCH OUT"

"HEY GET WAY FROM MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND" Finn screamed causing everyone to look up

All of the sudden Percy snapped his fingers and everyone went back to normal and Finn started walking casually to me now.

"Hey Rach." Finn said calmly kissing my head

"But there was a sword and I pressed it and-"

"Rach shhhh." Finn soothed hey looked back up at the boys and said, "Hey guys put the slushy down."

"What slushy Finn? It is a sword a firkin sword-" I was cut off yet again by Finn knocking the sword out of Nicos hand and it fell close to my foot I backed away and buried myself in to Finn's chest

"I was gonna drink that" Nico stated dramatically and stormed off

"I will uh see about glee." Percy said and walked away without picking it up.

I bent down and picked it up. Finn stared at me strangely.

"Well I don't wanna leave it for the janitors" I said inspecting it

"That's cool, I gotta go to class see ya in glee" he called over his shoulder walking off

There is something strange about those boys and I'm gonna find out or my name is not Rachel Barbra Berry.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner. We've been really busy lately, which we know isn't a good excuse, but... We're starting again, and please accept that we were slow and we promise it won't happen again! Atleast, we hope it won't. Also, sorry it's short. Just wanted to get something up.

**1 week later**

Journal, today I witnessed a horrendous sight,the glee students have seemed to join some kind of cult, and seem to be collecting garbage. What for, you ask? Well thats just what I would like to know.

And whats worse? The elves living in my arch enemies hair have somehow made him joyous about life, which makes him seem extremely pathetic with his ugly, good for nothing, geeks of a glee club. Seeing him smile sickens me. I need to try harder, make a new plan, and destroy glee club before that cult starts murdering my cheerios, with garbage.

And, believe it or not Journal, more bad news. Not only did Quinn have to give into her deep personal weaknesses, and get knocked up, but now Santana has defiled her perfect cheerio of a body. She has gotten a couple of plastic lumps inserted into her jiggolos. So, a new head cheerio must be found, again.

Goodbye, my honerable confident,

Sue Sylvester

**On my way to Cheerio practice**

These ugly kids give me a headache, look at how fat that one is. I think I'll push the one with glasses... SLAM! Right into the lockers, perfect shot.

What is this I see? The starters of the glee club cult, Perry and Nick. They must be plotting something, something to do with my cheerios...

"Look, Nico. We need to talk." The one called Perry said.

"Are we breaking up?" Nick, ugg. Is he a vampire? Really he wears so much black.

"Uhh, what?" Is he slow or something? "Dude, be serious for a second here, kay?"

"I'll make a serious effort. Shoot."

"You can't treat people... Okay, let's put it this way. You've gotta treat people the way you want to treated. Nice, Nico. That means treat people nice."

"I'm just fitting in, gods. Relax Percy."

"Dude, aren't you supposed to all chivalrous and polite? I mean, you're from like, 200 years ago, right?" Hail all that is ruled by me! What are they saying, are they insane? Satanists?

"I was born just before World War 2, idiot." Funny, he apears to be younger than me, and I'm not even 30!

"Okay, not my point, can you just try to be more..."

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, I hear chicks dig that shit anyway."

I have to do some private investigating. "BECKY!"


End file.
